


8 of clubs

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, my pathetic attempt at shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vriska and gamzee spend some snowy fluffy time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 of clubs

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i suck at titles, just a small fic for one of my fav ships in Homestuck

One winter, the trolls had decided to go hang out in the snow, as nepeta and equius were building snowtrolls, some couples were skating, while others were enjoying the atmosphere.  
Vriska and karkat were enjoying some hot chocolate while chatting and watching everyone play, they were focusing on Gamzee and Terezi have a snowball fight.  
As Terezi hit Gamzee square on the face, he tumbled backwards and fell into a small puddle of cold water.  
“Oh motherfucking shit!” He yelled as he removed his shirt and begun to make a huge snowball for revenge; meanwhile karkat shyly tapped Vriska’s shoulder.  
“h-hey, Vriska I’d like to-“he uttered before she interrupted him.  
“Hold that thought chum!” she said while dashing off, leaving karkat to finish his sentence “…go on a date with you…”  
He sighed sadly and went over with Nepeta to help with her snowtrolls.  
Vriska then snuck up behind Gamzee and hugged him “Hi there!” she exclaimed happily “I hope you remember you still owe me a date…” she purred.  
Gamzee flinched a bit and he threw Terezi a last snowball “Of Course I remember!” he said proudly.  
“How Could I Forget I had a date with the most motherfucking Beautiful Troll Here?” he added while smiling broadly.  
Vriska blushed and gave him a kiss.  
“Oh Gamzee! You know, I really like you…” Vriska said as she pulled back.  
Gamzee then hugged her and kissed her back. As they kept kissing Vriska slowly descended, soon planting a kiss on his neck.  
“Gamzee! You’re shivering, are you sure you’re ok?” she exclaimed while looking up to him.  
“Year, being with you is enough to make me forget all my worries! “ Gamzee said while shuddering.  
As Vriska blushed even more she began to stutter.  
“b-but you’re gonna get sick!” she said while taking her jacket off “here, put this on!”  
Gamzee smirked “heh, you look better without that!” he said while putting the jacket on.  
“Hey” he said with a small frown “I’m sorry, but I gotta leave; I promised karkat I would help him and Nepeta with their motherfucking snowtrolls!” he said while looking over to them.  
“Well, I’ve got to talk to him, I could tag along” she said while grabbing Gamzee’s arm and leading him over to them.  
As they met up with karkat Vriska hugged him “hey, sorry for leaving earlier” she said while breaking up the hug “what did you want?”  
“Well I wanted to ask you out, but it seems kinda fucking pointless now” he said with a small frown.  
“Oh I’m sorry karkat!” she said while hugging him again “but I was already dating him”  
Karkat uttered a small curse under his breath when nepeta called him over “oh Karkitty! Will it be much longer?” she yelled while beaconing him over.  
“No! I’m almost done nep!” he yelled back while waving.  
Vriska giggled and lightly hit his shoulder “hey cheer up Karkat!” she said with a smile “seems to me you can try and hook up with whiskers!”  
“I -uh- guess you’re right!” he said with a smile “thanks Vriska!”  
“Come along Gamzee!” karkat said while tugging on his friend’s shoulder.  
“Yo, just gimme a motherfucking sec” he said while pulling Vriska in for another passionate kiss.  
When he pulled back he smiled and went with Karkat, making a snowtroll reassembling Vriska.  
And since then, both couples got together, and they constantly visit the snowy planes as a memory form their dates.


End file.
